Bat ANBU
by Blackkitten23
Summary: Naruto has been in anbu for years, but some new info surfaces and he must go undercover. Can he handle being a genin again? Will he be able tolerate being on the same team as a fangirl? At least he has his Inu – Yaoi Boy X Boy – Blind/Deaf ANBU Naruto - KakaNaru/NaruKaka
1. A Start

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Kakashi x ****Naruto**

XXXXXXXXXX

Deep in the forest of east Konoha lies a series of caves. Caves happen to the training ground of choice for the youngest anbu captain, who currently sending chakra pulses into the ground.

"All that training is paying off. My range has almost doubled in the past 4 months, but it's time for a break" stated a 8 year old Naruto Uzumaki as he picked up a scroll and unsealed a bento box and sat down on a boulder to eat.

**"Morning kit *yawn* so you've been an anbu captain for six months now how is it going"** said kyuubi from inside Naruto's mind.

(pretty good except for the fact that my team thinks I can tell the future) thinks Naruto as he pops a piece of food in his mouth.

**"Well you have to admit it is far more believable than *insert sarcastic voice* do to an incident I became deaf and blind four years ago. Upon losing both senses, my sense of touch became so sensitive that I can now see and hear through the vibrations around me. I can feel even the tiniest vibes from the organs in your body. Because of this, I can see a 3D image, inside and out, of a person including chakra coils. I can feel where anyone is in 800 meter radius, I can feel your lies and emotions, I can feel your internal injuries, and I can feel what jutsu your going to use before you use it *end sarcasm* sorry that's not exactly believable, but you should tell them eventually. Have you thought about when?"** said kyuubi

Naruto sighs (when you say it like that of course no one will believe it. As far as telling them, I was thinking I'd wait until someone notices that there aren't any eyeholes in my mask)

kyuubi faceplants **"they haven't noticed yet! What kind of anbu are they?"** yells the fox

(well it's not like anyone would expect a blind ninja) Naruto laughs. He puts away his finished bento box and gathers up his stuff.

**"doesn't anyone find it a little weird that you tap a tuning fork while reading?"**

(not really, apparently all captains have some strange quirk and tuning forks aren't that unusual in comparison. I'm actually called the 'normal' captain.) kuuybi cringed, people think his kit can tell the future and likes to carry a tuning fork and no one thinks its weird? What could possibly be off with the other captains?

To kyuubi the tuning fork thing isn't weird. In fact Naruto needs the instrument in order to read. The vibes given off when you tap the fork help sharpen everything to the point where he can see the words in a book. Also Naruto can place the narrow end of the fork on a surface and it will enhance sound waves so he can hear things easier and from farther away. But no one except the Hokage knows.

He straps on his anbu regulation mask, which is a bat /AC: ironic\, his golden hair turns brown because of the seals on his mask. For people with unquie hair colors, appearance changing seals are required to help keep their identities hidden. It was Naruto who recommended them to the hokage and they've been a requirement ever since.

He starts walking out of the cave.

Just before reaching the mouth of the cave he stops and whips out a tuning fork. He places the narrow end of the fork against the cave wall.

**"kit what's up?"**

"I need to see the old man now!" with that Naruto vanishes in a swirl of leaves

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi is sitting at his desk glaring at a pile of paperwork wishing that it would just burst into flames.

"what I wouldn't give for a distraction right about now" right on cue his favorite ANBU, Bat aka Naruto his surrogate grandson, appeared from a swirl of leaves.

"hokage-sama I over heard some information that is very problematic could you put up the privacy seal." Sarutobi frowned and immediately put up the privacy seal. Naruto only called him hokage-sama when it was a serious matter.

Naruto removed his mask and said "hokage-sama I heard Danzo say that he is planning to fake evidence that the Uchiha clan is planning a coup de ta so he can kill them all and he implied that he some how managed to attain a Sharingan and ROOT is still active. I used my tuning fork to get a clear picture and confirmed that he does have a sharingan in his right eye, it's been about 2 months since it was transplanted and there is something off about his right arm"

"what do you mean by off?"

"his right arm has a different aura than the rest of his body, it almost feels like ... a plant, no wood"

"hmm this isn't good, I always suspected that Danzo would find a way to continue ROOT, but to steal a sharingan. I bet he took it from Shi Uchiha, the young man who died on a mission two months ago and this issue with his arm ... the only reason for that, that I can imagine is that he somehow managed to attain something like the First hokage's wood release, and perhaps implanted it into his arm ... my late sensei must be rolling in his grave."

"there is one more thing ... he said that someone found out about his activities and he framed him and ran him out of Konoha before he could say anything"

"that bastard, Naruto who is this person? We need to bring him back and make amends. The thought of a fellow leaf shinobi being betrayed in such a way is unthinkable"

Naruto was a little nervous about telling Sarutobi because he knew the hokage was going to be mad "Danzo's victim was ... Orochimaru"

A massive wave killing intent erupted out of the hokage.

"he tricked me into almost killing my own student!" roared the aging kage

"old man calm down we will catch and make him pay" said Naruto trying sooth his angry grandfather figure.

"you have a plan, don't you?" smirked the kage

Naruto nodded "and if it works we will catch him red handed"

A devious smiled spread across their faces. Oh yes, Danzo will pay.

XXXXXXXXXX

"everyone please be quiet" said the hokage

"Hokage-sama is it true? Was the entire Uchiha clan massacred?" asks a random jonin

A saddened kage said "I'm afraid so. I will have Danzo explain what happened"

Danzo stood up "I'm sorry to say that Itachi Uchiha has killed everyone in the Uchiha clan except his little brother Sasuke" the big ham proceeded to explain that Itachi was off his rocker and slaughtered his clansmen to test his power.

As he was preaching Bat went to the back of room and let a group of 4 average leaf ninjas in.

Danzo was in the middle of his speech when he spotted the group. The second he saw them he instantly paled and yelled "YOU your supposed to be dead" as he pointed at the group.

Sarutobi pretended to be concerned "Danzo what's wrong?"

"it's Itachi and the other Uchiha. There're right there!" screamed Danzo as he pointed at the group of average shinobi. Everyone was looking around trying to see what Danzo is seeing. When they don't see anything they start to wonder if Danzo finally lost it.

Sarutobi said "you can drop the genjutsu now"

The four ninja dropped their genjutsu revealing Itachi, his father Fugaku, his mother Mikoto, and Shisui Uchiha.

Danzo was shocked.

"now Danzo how is it possible you knew who they were even though the only thing that can see through that genjutsu is a sharingan? Hmmm I'm waiting" asked Sarutobi

Danzo was starting to panic as he realized that this was a trap. He activated his sharingan and whirled around intending cast a genjutus on Sarutobi and hold him hostage, but he came face to face with a bat mask. What's worse was the fact that the anbu wearing the bat mask was unaffected by his genjutsu. In a split second Bat went through several handsigns and slammed his palm against Danzo's right eye effectively sealing off his sharingan and chakra rendering it and his arm useless.

Itachi, Shisui, and several anbu pinned Danzo to the ground before he could do anything else.

"how did you know? How can you be alive?" screamed Danzo as he struggled. He was also freaking out because none his ROOT agents were coming to help him.

Sarutobi explained "Bat here over heard part of your plans to falsify evidence against the Uchiha clan and get them killed. Of course we both knew that you wouldn't show this evidence to me because I would have it investigated. That left only one option you planned to confront another Uchiha and have them kill the others. So I got in contact with Mikoto and Fugaku and the two most capable of completing your task, Itachi and Shisui, and told them your intentions. Itachi and Shisui were instructed to record your conversation if you confronted one of them. Then, after you made contact with Itachi, we faked the deaths of the other Uchihas."

Danzo glared "faked? I have their eyes!"

Sarutobi smirked "that was the fun part. You see we figured you might go after their eyes. So Shisui and Bat stood guard and caught your ROOT anbu. Inoichi Yamanaka possessed him and returned to you with a jar filled with smoke bombs that were henged to look like eyeballs ...Oh and the bombs were laced with sleeping powder just in case you were wondering where your ROOT agents are"

Mikoto open the curtains so everyone could look outside. They saw a big column of pink and yellow smoke.

Sarutobi cocked an eyebrow "really bat, pink and yellow?"

Bat shrugged "Easter isn't that far away so I figured I would go with Eastery colors"

Sarutobi chuckled at his favorite anbu's comment and turned to Danzo "it looks like we found your hideout Danzo"

Danzo screamed and struggled as he was dragged away by the anbu. After having his chakra sealed he will be placed in a cell to await his execution.

The hokage dismissed everyone and ordered Danzo's hideout searched. Evidence on hundreds of illegal projects and that Orochimaru was framed were found. Sarutobi sent word to Jiraiya who was happy that his former teammate was innocent. Jiraiya found the snake nin and told him what happened.

Orochimaru was happy that he was proven innocent and would've returned, but he got information about a group of missing nin called the Akatsuki that are hunting demon containers. He knows about the group because they recruited him. Orochimru is now Konoha's informant on the Akatsuki and he's helping Jiraiya track the group and learn as much as he can.

Sarutobi was alone in his office when he looked out his window and smiled "I couldn't be more proud of you Naruto, you are really going places ... I wonder what you'll accomplish next"


	2. Telling Vibrations

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Kakashi x Naruto**

XXXXXXXXXX

7 years later ...

Sarutobi was watching the shinobi with a bat mask, who was promoted to anbu commander 4 years ago, flip through the Kakashi Hatake's report on what was believed to be the lasts moments of one Obito Uchiha. They have been tracking the group called the Akatsuki since they first got information on them. Naruto managed to get close enough to each member to get a good feel of their vibes and he found something interesting. They were all taken orders from Tobi not Pain.

He also got a good feel for Tobi's body and found that he had many past injuries that occurred at the same time many years ago and is very young so he must be pretending to be Madara Uchiha. When Naruto described the injuries to Sarutobi, the hokage recognized them and gave him the file.

"so do the injuries match what you felt?" asked Sarutobi

Bat nodded as he tapped his tuning fork "yes everything matches, even his age and affinities. It looks like Tobi is Obito Uchiha, but we should let Orochimaru and Jiraiya confirm it"

Sarutobi nodded "in Jiraiya's last report he said that Obito is looking to take an Uchiha'a eyes and he has his sights on Sasuke's"

"using the sharingan too much is known to cause blindness so he might be trying to prevent that by finding a replacement pair and Sasuke does have a similar chakra signature and blood type to Obito" said Bat

"yes, which is why I wanted to know if you could be his teammate on his genin team? He's going to need a bodyguard" said Sarutobi

Bat nodded "yes I can do that, but I can't be with him all time or it will be suspicious"

"I know, so I've assigned you a team. I will give you one year to work and train together. By the end of that year you should decide who will watch Sasuke in the village and who will be his 'jonin sensei' on his team with you."

Bat closed the folder "I understand, who are the members of my team?"

"Anko, Kakashi, and Shisui, they should arrive soon. I only told them that this a bodyguard mission for a future genin. I will leave the rest of the details to you"

"that's fine, but are you going to tell Itachi?" Bat snickered as Sarutobi paled slightly. The hokage was not looking forward to telling Sasuke's very protective brother about this.

"when this meeting is over I'll tell him" sighed Sarutobi. Just a few seconds later two anbu appeared, one with a snake mask, and one with a crow mask.

Snake bowed "hello commander, hokage-sama" she removed her mask and revealed herself to be Anko. Crow bowed to and removed his mask to reveal himself to be Shisui.

An anbu with a dog mask appeared reading an orange book and Sarutobi said "good to see you're on time Kakashi"

Kakashi removed his mask "on time? I'm 2 hours late hokage-sama"

"well considering the importance of this meeting I decided to tell you this meeting started two hours earlier than it really did so you would be on time" said the hokage

Bat sighed "so I'm stuck with a high maintenance, porn addicted mutt who has no sense of time and uses way to much hair gel-"

Kakashi leapt forward and took the file Bat was holding "take that back or I'll burn this!"

Bat ignored him and folding his hands behind his back "hokage-sama you wouldn't by any chance be trying to get me back for that report incident, would you?"

The hokage twitched "no"

"you're lying, Hokage-sama" stated Bat

"did you hear me? I said I'll burn this!" yelled Kakashi

Bat ignored him again "ok team, meet me in 20 minutes at training ground 40, hokage-sama this belongs to you" brought his right hand out from behind his back revealing a file ... the file everyone thought Kakashi took! Anko and Kakashi were shocked, but Sarutobi wasn't surprised and neither was Shisui who worked with Bat before.

Bat turned to Shisui "Shisui, if Kakashi doesn't return the item in his possession 10 seconds after I leave, burn this" Bat brought his left hand out from behind his back revealing ... Kakashi's orange book!

"yes sir!" and Shisui took the book and Bat left in a swirl of leaves. Shisui started the count down "1 ... 2"

Kakashi's thoughts (That's my book! how the hell did he get it!? ...) "3 ... 4 ... 5" Kakashi took a close look at the folder Bat gave the hokage (and I took that folder didn't I?) "6 ... 7" (wait if the folder I took is there then what do I have?) Kakashi turned his head to look at the item in his hand and his jaw dropped... it was ... the hokage's hat!

"8"

Kakashi looked at the hokage and saw a shiny baldhead. The copycat nin panicked and quickly placed the hat back on Sarutobi's head "I am so sorry hokage-sama!" and Shisui gave him his book back.

Sarutobi glared "you are dismissed" everyone left as fast as they could.

XXXXXXXXXX

20 minutes later in training ground 40 stood four anbu waiting to start training.

Bat started filling them in on the mission details "the reason we are developing our skills as a team is so we can eventually become an effective bodyguard unit for Sasuke Uchiha when he graduates. Sasuke has become a target for the Akatsuki or more specifically their leader Tobi … now lets first gage each other s skills. I was going to use the fourth's bell test, but Kakashi's earlier actions have inspired me. Instead of trying to get bells your going to try get back your things" Bat held up three bags and slung them over his shoulders.

Everyone's jaws dropped as they recognized their things and they glared at Kakashi as Bat pulled out a book and a tuning fork.

Bat started reading "you have until 12:30 ... begin" said the anbu commander and he causally sidestepped a few kunai before racing into the forest.

Bat was fighting Shisui when he felt Anko setting up a trap behind him. Bat dodged Shisui's strike at the perfect moment and sent Shisui went flying into the trap.

"you guys have to do better than that" Naruto said as Anko tried to get Shisui out of her trap which was easier said than done. Naruto felt Kakashi start a fire jutsu and got out of the way before he could use it "well, Kakashi, glad you could join"

Kakashi didn't say anything, but his vibrations were speaking volumes.

"you don't like me much, do you?" said Bat

Kakashi said "I don't know what you mean, commander. I respect you"

His vibrations said : _I hate you _:

"do you not like me because I took your book?" asked Bat

Kakashi yelled as threw a punch at Bat who casually side stepped "of course it is! How dare you touch my precious!" : _I don't care about that thing _:

"so you don't care about the book? any straight guy would give up a limb for it" said Bat as he dodged a water jutsu.

"didn't you hear me, commander. I AM STRAIGHT AND THAT BOOK IS MY LIFE!" : _I am gay, that book is trash_ :

"you're gay huh why would a gay man walk around with a book he's not into and pisses off women?" he calmly dodged a fire jutsu

"I told you commander. I am straight. I am a pervert. I don't want to piss people off, but I can't put it down" : _I am gay. I am a pervert. I want to piss people off!_ :

"you read that book to piss people off? Do you tailor all your habits to piss people off?"

A tick mark appeared on Kakashi's temple "no, I don't" : _YEP!_ :

"why would you want to anger people? Did they offend you? Or someone close to you, perhaps? A friend? Your late sensei?"

Kakashi didn't respond. He just increased his efforts in trying to catch Bat. However, even though he didn't respond his vibrations did : _I want to anger people, they offended my sensei _:

"I see, you're mad because no one is respecting the Fourth's dying wish, the wish that Naruto Uzumaki should be treated as a hero. So you do little things, like read porn or show up late, to get payback in a way ... I'm not one of those people Kakashi" said the brown haired anbu commander.

Kakashi was so stunned by his commander's very accurate statement that he hesitated for split second. Sadly, in that split second Bat felt Shisui use body flicker and appeared in the very spot behind Bat ... well he would've been behind Bat if his commander didn't sense that coming, but he did and did a back flip over Shisui and kicked the Uchiha in the back sending him flying into Kakashi.

Bat made a hand sign "wind style: wind blades" invisible blades sliced through some branches and Anko fell out and on top of Shisui and Kakashi completing the anbu pile up.

"12:30, times up. I think that went well. We start missions tomorrow ... and Kakashi, don't be late"


	3. Bad Dog to Guard Dog

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Kakashi x Naruto**

**Last Time:**

Bat made a hand sign "wind style: wind blades" invisible blades sliced through some branches and Anko fell out and on top of Shisui and Kakashi.

"12:30, times up. I think that went well. We start missions tomorrow and Kakashi, don't be late"

XXXXXXXXXX

The anbu team has been training and taking missions together for six months now. Everything was going fine except that Kakashi still didn't completely trust his brown haired commander.

At this moment Dog, Snake and Crow were sitting in a valley recovering from a infiltration mission. They were just waiting for Bat to contact the hokage.

Snake just finished healing Crow's injuries and her own and was about do Dog's, but Dog refused treatment.

Snake argued "but the commander said that we should examine heal as many injuries as possible"

"I'm fine I don't need any medical attention" said Dog

Just then Bat jumped in from a nearby tree and grabbed Dog by the throat "Dog, why have you denied medical treatment when I explicitly ordered you to get it?"

"I didn't need it sir" Kakashi just glared back wanting to see anger in his captain's eyes, but he was dumbfounded when his eyes met a solid black and red mask.

"I understand if you don't trust me, but I won't allow your foolish antics to potentially bring harm to yourself or someone else. Do you understand?" Kakashi nodded "good, Snake, it seems Dog has changed his mind and would like medical treatment. Would you start with his left fibula?"

Snake shrugged at her commander's odd request and started with Kakashi's left fibula as asked

"your leg is fractured Dog" said Snake in shock as she and her teammates looked at Bat wondering how the hell he knew that! After Dog was healed they made their back to Konoha.

As Dog jumped from tree to tree he watched his commander "Captain, why don't you have eyeholes in your mask?" Snake and Crow stopped and stared at Bat's mask and were beyond surprised to see the lack of eyeholes!

Bat shrugged "I don't need them because I'm blind"

"WHAT?!" screamed his teammates

Bat nodded "yes I've been deaf and blind since I was four, but as you can see I've adjusted. My sense of touch more than compensates for my missing senses"

Dog asked "how did you lose your sight and hearing?"

Bat turned toward Dog "some people took offense to my existence and made sure I knew it"

XXXXXXXXXX

(there he goes again) thought Naruto from behind his mask as he approached his teammates.

**"what's who doing?"** asked kyuubi

(morning fluffy, it's Kakashi, ever since he found out about my being deaf and blind he's been … different, for example every time he sees me his aura lights up and his vibes remind me of a puppy happy to see his master, I can actually see twitchy ears and a wagging tail)

**"maybe he just respects you now"** suggested the fox even though he suspected it might be the beginning of something more than that.

Naruto frowned (I guess) he thought as he and his teammates left or another mission.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was supposed to be a simple bodyguard job. They were supposed to escort Boku and his famous niece, Sara, to her next concert like they've done many times before ...

Bat walked along next to the client when he felt a ninja, possibly Stone ninja, flit by the edge of his range. He thought nothing of it, but he noticed the client, Boku, was nervous and grew more so as the time past.

"is there something wrong Boku?" asked Crow

"nothing, nothing just the usual jitters anbu-san. You guys know how I get during these trips"

Dog nodded "you just seem a little jumpier today. You need to calm down, worrying is bad for your health and stop expecting an attack"

Boku laughed "I'm not expecting anything haha I'm just nervous like usual, you guys know how I get" : _I'm expecting an attack_ :

Sanke sighed "you don't have to be nervous, we'll protect you. Hell, you only have to be worried if you betrayed us" joked Snake

Bat saw two things at that moment. The first was stone ninjas coming from all sides and the other was Boku's vibes when he reacted to Snake's comment. When Snake said 'you betrayed us' Boku's vibes said : _I did_ :

"people tend to betray others for a reason like lust, threat, money … really Boku, you betrayed us for money" concluded Bat.

Dog, Snake and Crow froze and looked at Boku. Snake shot forward and knocked Boku out.

Bat shook his head "if it was a threat we could've helped" he took out his tuning fork and tapped it before placing it on the ground "there's a cave just ahead, you guys take Sara there while I draw them away. No arguments"

Bat left and the others tied up Boku before dragging him and Sara to the cave where they waited.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ducked a slash from a sword and lunged forward to snap one stone nin's neck before spinning around to crush the throat of another.

One stone nin growled "what the hell is this guy?! It's like he knows where we are and exactly what going to do!" he made a hand sign, but Bat bolted forward and thrust his psalm into the stone nin's chest cracking his sternum effectively stopping his heart.

Naruto hid in the trees to analyze the situation (six left, good I just need a little more time ... what's he holding? ... oh shit) one of the remianing stone nin dropped a round marble and once it hit the ground ...

*boom*shriek*

XXXXXXXXXX

*boom*shriek*

Dog immediately became alert "that was a flash bomb! We should go help the commander"

Crow looked at the agitated anbu "don't worry so much Dog. The commander can take care of himself and he's blind, the flash in the flash bomb won't effect him"

"it's not the flash that concerns me, it's the piercing shriek. If the commander hears though his sense of touch that shriek could hurt him" said a concerned Dog

Snake twitched "Dog could be right Crow, maybe one of us should go back him up"

Crow nodded "Dog you're the better tracker, so you go, we'll stay and watch Sara"

Dog nodded and left the cave. It didn't take him long to find the spot where Bat was fighting. There were bodies every where! All of them were stone nin and all were killed with one perfectly aimed strike to a vital spot!

"his style really is amazing" he continued moving until he found a shack with seven chakra signatures coming from inside. Six were stone nin and to his horror one was his commander. He moved closer so he hear what was going on and look for an opening to help.

One stone nin said _"we seriously underestimated this one"_

Dog moved closer and glanced through the window. He could see his commander tied up on the ground.

_"I want to see his face"_ Kakashi glare at them through his mask. How dare they touch Bat with their filthy hands! He couldn't see his commander's face cause a stone nin was in the way, but once the stone nin moved he was shocked to see blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin. He has seen that face many times as he watched him from a distance ... it was Naruto!

XXXXXXXXXX

"looks like we're in luck boys, we have a looker here! Maybe we should have some fun" the stone moved towards Naruto.

One stone nin reached for Naruto pants and ...

*chirp*chirp*chirp*chirp*chirp*

The sound of thousands birds made the stone in all turned and the one closet to the door died do to Dog's lightning coated fist being thrust through his chest. He let the body slide off his arm so he could block the strike from another nin.

Dog leaned in "don't ever touch him" he growled before slashing the ninja's throat. A kunai grazed Dog's arm, but that didn't stop him from stabbing another opponent. The three remaining stone nin stood frozen before dropping to the ground dead revealing Naruto behind them.

Naruto stepped over the bodies and put on his mask "you alright Dog?" he asked as he moved over to Dog so he could check the gash on Dog's arm.

Kakashi's mind was spinning, he had so many questions to ask "B-Bat when-"

"I wouldn't be the commander if I didn't know my own weaknesses" he pointed up at the ceiling revealing a small bat that disappeared in a puff of smoke "I'll explain when we get back to Konoha, lets go"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi sighed as he saw Kakashi and Naruto in front of his desk "I knew this would happen sooner or later ..."

Though Kakashi eye smiled, he was barely keeping his temper in check "Hokage-sama, why is it I wasn't informed of Naruto's advancement through the anbu ranks?"

"it was for the best-"

Kakashi snapped "for the best! How was it for the best? He is my sensei's son, we're practically family! I wanted to be his guardian! I had a right to know! I should've been allowed to protect him all these years! And why the fuck was I not told about his injuries that left him deaf and blind-"

Sarutobi slammed his hand on his desk silencing the irate ninja "I know how you must feel, but please understand I had to keep lot quiet because everyone is against Naruto. No one would let him advance publicly and if anyone knew about his disabilities everyone would've swarmed him like sharks sensing an injured animal. Even you wouldn't have been able to protect him for long ... and we both know you couldn't have taken care of a baby since you were still a child yourself back then"

Kakashi was still shaking with anger, but felt Naruto gently touch his shoulder and he relented "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I know you only want Naruto safe too ... but I want to know why I wasn't allowed to at least be on his bodyguard team when he was young"

The third hokage frowned "if you came directly to me I would've let you be on the team, but the anbu commander at the time hated Naruto which is why he never let you near him"

The silver haired jonin looked at Naruto "the bastards who hurt you suffered right?"

Naruto chuckled "yes, Ibiki tortured them for two years before killing them"

Kakashi nodded in approval "I'm glad you're safe ... I should go, I apparently owe Ibiki a few meals" he said before leaving.

Sarutobi smiled "I think that went well"

Naruto smiled and nodded "me too" (why is my heart beating so fast?)

Sarutobi glanced at the slight blush on the blonde and gave a knowing smile (ahhh young love ... he better not hurt Naruto) little did he know a certain fox was thinking the same thing.


	4. Horn Dog

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
>(Demon  summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Kakashi x Naruto - **I already have a screaming uke Kakashi in 'Full Moon Madness' so this will be a switch hitter Kakashi 'both uke and seme' for this story

**Last Time:**

Sarutobi glanced at the slight blush on the blonde and gave a knowing smile (ahhh young love ... he better not hurt Naruto) little did he know a certain fox was thinking the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXX

He tossed one way ... nope, he tossed the other way ... not working, nothing could help Kakashi Hatake get to sleep.

He finally gave up and sat up in his bed (I know something is wrong with Naruto ... it's like he's avoiding me) the very thought scared him. He didn't want to lose Naruto he ... he loved him.

Yes, he may not be good at expressing his feeling, but he new how he felt about his commander, Hell, he was sure he fell in love before he even knew who it was behind bat mask. The respect he held for Bat became greater than his respect for his late sensei Minato.

Why?

Give up, that's what his sensei said to do if you lose a sense, just give up.

That wasn't even something Naruto considered!

When Naruto lost his senses of hearing _and_ sight, but he found a way and never gave up!

Hearing is usually the process where sound waves move into the ears and is decoded as sound in the brain, but Naruto's ears were damaged beyond repair so he couldn't do that.

but what are sound waves? Vibrations ... and those can be felt by the skin ...

So he sent chakra into every inch of his skin to train it and enhance it to the point where he could pick up the tiniest vibes from someone's heart and he used that to paint a picture of the world around him.

He can't see color, but he could tell each scar you have under your clothes or if you're injured even when it's inside the body.

He can't hear, but he can feel the sound waves of your voice.

Yes, it has disadvantages, for example too many vibes at once can blur what he feels making every difficult to read and if the vibes are too strong, like in that flash bomb. it can hurt or even paralyze him. However, the stubborn blonde wouldn't let that stop him. He has Kyuubi and his bat summons to provide backup when he needs it.

Kakashi couldn't help but fall for him even though it's unlikely the blonde would ever feel the same. The silver haired ninja couldn't take Naruto avoiding him though so he left to find the one who captured his heart.

He went to the caves that Bat was known to train in and entered. He followed the winding passages until he came to a camp or at least a place with a sleeping bag and some supplies ... but no Naruto in sight. The sound of rushing water caught his attention and the silver haired anbu went to check it out. A large open cavern with a large pond was what he found as he followed the sounds, which were coming from a beautiful waterfall spilling into the pond and there he was ... the very person Kakashi was searching for ... bathing in the waterfall.

Naruto wrapped a towel around his waist as he climbed out of the pond, which was when he smelled ... blood? That's when he felt Kakashi on the floor with blood coming out of his nose!

The blonde blushed before glaring at a small bat on the cave wall "really? were you not going to give me a warning?"

The bat giggled **"you said to warn you if an enemy was coming. He isn't an enemy and he likes what he sees"**

"you can go" the bat disappeared and a blushing Naruto dragged the past out ninja to his campsite.

Kakashi slowly came to "wow, I feel like I saw the most beautiful person world" he mumbled.

"and who would that be?" Kakashi was instantly wide awake and bolted up right when he heard Naruto's voice.

The silver haired nin gulped and scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he looked at his commander "I ummm weeell, it was an accident I swear! I wouldn't peep deliberately! Not that you don't have a hot peep worthy body, you do ... I'm going to shut up now"

Naruto blushed, he wanted to change the subject fast, that's when he remembered something "actually I'm glad you're here, I have something to tell you about this mission ... more specifically the masked man"

"you've confirmed his identity, haven't you?"

The blonde nodded, a part of him dreaded telling Kakashi, but he knew he had to "yes ... we suspected for a while, but now we confirmed it ... it's Obito Uchiha ... Kakashi?"

Kakashi stood up and paced the cave floor, he wasn't sure how to feel "Obito's alive and he's the ..."

Naruto was concerned so he went over to the ninja "we found out yesterday and I thought you should be the first to know ... Kakashi, are you alright?" the blonde carefully analyzed Kakashi's vibes.

"I'm ... fine, I thought he was dead, but he's not and he's doing all these stupid things, why?"

The anbu commander shook his head "I don't know, but it might have something to do with Rin's death ... in the report it states that the Mist nin who took her were killed"

Kakashi blinked before smacking his palm to his face "I didn't kill them so he could've done it when I past out and after Rin ... if he saw ..."

The blonde laid a hand on Kakashi's shoulder "it wasn't your fault and blaming yourself won't help anyone"

A squeak slipped past Naruto lips as he was pulled into a hug by Kakashi "thank you Naruto for telling me"

Naruto could feel that Kakashi wanted to say something "Kakashi, I can see a lot of things like scars" he traced his finger along the silver haired nin's shirt where a scar was hiding underneath "I can see your heartbeat" he placed his hand on Kakashi's chest and felt the heart beat race "in can also tell when someone is not saying something ... you can talk to me you know"

"... will you let me try something" Naruto nodded and Kakashi lowered his mask. The blonde's heart raced as the older ninja cupped his face and pressed their lips together. It was a slow tender kiss. Naruto quickly became addicted to the taste of his teammate.

When they pulled apart Naruto whimpered and pressed his lips back on Kakashi's making the older nin lose what restraint he had left. He lowered Naruto to the sleeping bag ... their clothes came off. Kakashi gently caressed the tan skin drinking down the sweet moans he earned with each touch.

Naruto winced as he felt a finger penetrate his entrance and Kakashi froze, he didn't want to hurt him "Kakashi don't stop"

"are you sure?" when Naruto nodded he continued preparing the blonde and soon he was in between Naruto's legs with the tip of his cock lined up with Naruto's entrance "ready?"

"yes ahhh K-Kakashi ahhh" Naruto moaned as the hard manhood pushed past his inner ring of muscle and buried itself deep into him. After giving Naruto some time to adjust he started thrusting slowly making the blonde thrash and moan under him.

Kakashi felt Naruto tighten around as he moaned louder when he slammed into something deep in the blonde. He adjusted so he would hit that spot every time.

"Kakashi I-I ahh I'm c-cumming"

"me to ah lets cum together" they both came and fell asleep in the sleeping bag together.

A beautiful relationship started, but there's still a mission to do, can they stay with each other with the obstacles coming their way?


	5. Genin Again

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
>(Demon  summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Kakashi x Naruto -** switch hitter Kakashi 'both uke and seme' for this story

**Last Time:**

A beautiful relationship started, but there's still a mission to do, can they stay with each other with the obstacles coming their way?

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up feeling warmth wrapped around him. When felt the heartbeat all the memories from last night came flooding back making the blonde blush.

"Kakashi ... we have to meet our teammates" he nudged the other ninja awake.

He felt Kakashi's vibes change as he was stirred out of his slumber. The anbu commander sweat dropped when he felt the puppy vibes coming from the older ninja ... if he didn't know better he would've tried to grab the tail he felt. They dressed and left to meet their teammates.

As they jumped through the trees Kakashi couldn't help, but ask "Naruto is that way you were avoiding me ... the Obito thing?"

Naruto place his mask on and his hair went from gold to brown "yeah ... I didn't want to hurt you ... Kakashi ... last night ... was that a one time thing?" he felt like he kicked a puppy when the vibes from Kakashi became sad

Kakashi swallowed a knot in his throat "if that's what you want-"

The commander stopped in his tracks "no I ... I want to be with you"

The silver haired ninja wrapped his arms around Bat and slipped the mask aside to give the blonde a soft kiss on the lips "I want to be with you too"

XXXXXXXXXX

Two months later, team assignments ...

Iruka sighed "Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto, who's wearing a red jacket, a black tee-shirt and black anbu pants, smiled at Sasuke who was very happy and relieved to have his friend on his team "and Sakura Haruno ..." the Uchiha flinched as Iruka continued listing off teams ... crazy fangirls are scary!

All the other teams were taken by their senseis, but team 7 was still waiting ...

Sakura pouted as she clung to a struggling Uchiha "what's taking our sensei so long?"

Naruto winced as he felt Sasuke's back crack from being squeezed too hard "I heard Kakashi Hatake has a punctuality problem so him being late isn't weird ... ummm Sakura, you might want to let Sasuke go, he's turning purple" Naruto couldn't see that, but he could feel the Uchiha fighting for air ... and growing weaker.

The pinkette squealed and dropped the poor Uchiha "SASUKE" she screamed as Sasuke gasped for air.

*poof* a man appeared in a puff of smoke "yo, I'm Kakashi Hatake-"

"YOUR LATE!"

Kakashi winced and saw Naruto stiffen in pain as the vibes hit him "I already don't like you" said the silver haired jonin to the pinkette. Sakura pouted, why wouldn't he like her?

"alright meet me on the roof in 5 minutes" said their sensei

5 minutes later ...

With everyone on the roof Kakashi eye smiled "ok now for some introductions. Just say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams ect ... Duckbutt you start"

Sasuke twitched at his nickname "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I like my family, my friend Naruto and strawberries. I dislike people who blame other people for things they can't control and traitors ... my hobbies are training and reading. My dream, is to be an anbu captain like my brother and maybe commander like Bat someday"

No one except Kakashi saw the blonde smile "ok Naruto you're next"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like my friend Sasuke, reading, training and cooking. I dislike loud noises and people who judge others for things they can't control. My hobbies are reading, cooking and training. My dream is to protect those I care about and maybe become hokage"

Naruto felt Kakashi pout "ok pinky you're up ... err hello?"

Sakura zoned out completely ...

"wonder what she's thinking about?" pondered Sasuke

The blonde snickered "she's probably trying to think of a way to kidnap and rape you"

The pinkette's jaw dropped and she had a 'how the fuck did you know?' look. Of course she covered it up when she realized Naruto meant it as a joke, but it was too late, all three males saw ... and were inching away from her.

Both undercover anbu were thinking (great, our job just got more difficult)

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I like" she looks at Sasuke "I dislike Ino and my hobbies and dreams" she looks at a frightened Uchiha and squeals.

Kakashi twitched "meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 at 7:00 for the second part of the genin exam" he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto chuckled as Sasuke ran from Sakura leaving him alone. He got up and casually strolled down the stairs. He sensed someone come up from behind him. A simple twist of his foot and he pinned that person the wall and kissed him.

When the kiss finally broke Naruto smiled "I'm sorry I didn't say anything about you, but what could I say? I like the anbu I'm sleeping with ... no one knows about my advancement through the ranks so no one knows I'm legal"

"I know ... how much does Sasuke know about you?" muttered the silver haired ninja.

"are you jealous?" Naruto chuckled when he felt a yes as the older shinobi tried to hide his blush "I've been pretending to be a student at the academy for years because advancing so quickly publicly wasn't an option. Sasuke and I became friends, he knows everything except that his life maybe in danger, that I'm dating you and he suspects that I'm an anbu like Itachi, but he doesn't know which one. We are friends, that's all"

The older shinobi pouted "ok Naruto" their lips met again and they went home.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day ...

"he's late again!" whined the pink howler monkey.

Naruto sighed "just wait, I'm sure he'll be here soon" he could feel Kakashi waiting not far away.

*poof* the jonin appeared in a puff "time for your test ... all you have to do is take one of these bells from my belt" he pointed to two little silver bells hanging from his belt.

Sakura blinked "but sensei, there are only two bells. What happens if we don't get one?"

"you get sent back to the academy" said the jonin with a eye smile "begin"

The three genin jumped back into trees and hid. Kakashi could sense Sasuke and Sakura, but as expected he lost all trace of his lover.

Sasuke frowned "something isn't right ... oh we have to display teamwork" the Uchiha clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming when Naruto appeared out of nowhere.

"I see you figured it out too, lets go grab pinky" said the blonde.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi dodged a fireball thrown by Sasuke "not bad Sasuke" praised the jonin as he ducked an elbow. Suddenly Sasuke jumped back and disappeared. Kakashi knew it was a genjutsu so he dispelled it ...

*bang* Kakashi went flying back because of a powerful nosebleed! By the time he woke up the three 'genin' were standing over him holding the bells.

"you pass, meet me for missions tomorrow, same time and place" he said and the three cheered.

"hey Naruto, what did you use under Sakura's genjutsu?" asked the Uchiha

"I used a henge that looked like a naked woman" stated the blonde making the Uchiha blush and Sakura glare angrily.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING! Isn't that right Sasuke? ... Sasuke? Come back my love!" The pinkette ran after Sasuke who apparently decided to make a run for it.

Naruto stood next to Kakashi and watched Sakura leave "ok man, it's safe, she's gone"

Sasuke climbed out of a bush "thanks Naruto"

"no problem, but you better go before she realizes she's chasing a genjutsu" with that warning the raven took off.

Kakashi chuckled "they seem so happy ... wait until they meet Tora. You know, using a henge of you naked was completely unfair"

The commander laughed "you didn't seem to mind ..." he shivered.

"what's wrong Naruto?" asked a concerned jonin

The blonde sighed "my body hurts from being exposed to Sakura's voice"

The puppy ears and tail twitched "tell me where it hurts and I'll kiss it to make it better"

"pervert"

Kakashi wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist "only for you"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi smiled "alright team 7, your first mission is to capture Tora the demon cat"

The pinkette shrugged "that doesn't sound hard, why do they call her a demon?"

The two anbu frowned and thought (you'll see pinky, you'll see)


End file.
